Magnetic induction devices, including inductors and transformers, are widely used in power electronic applications such as switched mode power supplies. In these applications, large inductance, e.g., hundreds of μH, and small resistance magnetic induction devices can be used to achieve optimal circuit performance(s). Accordingly, such magnetic induction devices can utilize a magnetic core with a large cross sectional area that is surrounded by a large number of turns of thick conductive windings.
However, conventional induction device technologies do not enable monolithic circuit integration of large inductance magnetic devices.
The above-described deficiencies of today's techniques are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional devices, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.